<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty Mind, Dirty Mouth, Pretty Little Head by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592819">Dirty Mind, Dirty Mouth, Pretty Little Head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Monsters and Martin [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Mind Reading, M/M, Mentioned Threesome (M/M/M), Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Trans Martin Blackwood, beholding kink, sexual fantasies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin wants to give Jon a statement. Not a statement about his fears, but rather a statement about his fantasies regarding Jon.<br/>(The Beholding)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Monsters and Martin [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty Mind, Dirty Mouth, Pretty Little Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Words used for Martin’s anatomy: cunt, cock</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jon, seriously, you look like hell,” Martin said. He was standing over Jon’s desk, looking down at him with concern. Jon’s head was resting on his desk. His eyes were sunken and his skin was pale, and he’d hardly moved in several hours.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Jon snapped.</p><p>“Look, I know you don’t want to… feed it,” Martin said. “But you can’t just starve yourself.”</p><p>“I’m not starving myself,” Jon retorted. “I’m just not going to feed the Eye. I’m just hoping if I don’t feed it, it’ll go away.”</p><p>“I don’t think it will.”</p><p>Jon groaned, pressing his forehead into the desk.</p><p>“No, I suppose you’re right. But I’m not feeding it. Even if it kills me.”</p><p>“You’re not killing yourself over this thing.”</p><p>“Why not? I’m a monster, Martin. Either this thing kills me or I kill a bunch of people for it.”</p><p>“You don’t have to. I can get you a statement. An old one, one where whoever gave it is long dead and you can’t hurt them.”</p><p>“No. I tried that. It wants fresh meat. Or… well, I guess meat is an evocative way of phrasing it.”</p><p>“I can give you my statement.”</p><p>“No.” Jon looked up into Martin’s eyes. Even through his tired, sickly features, Martin could tell he was upset.</p><p>“Your compulsion doesn’t work both ways, does it? You can’t stop me. I’m not going to let you starve yourself.”</p><p>“Martin, don’t do this,” Jon groaned.</p><p>“I know you don’t like it. But I’m not going to let you die. I promise I’ll be safe.”</p><p>“You can’t promise that!”</p><p>“Still.” Martin took a deep breath, looking down at the tape recorder on Jon’s desk. It was on. “Statement of Martin Blackwood, regarding… his relationship with Jonathan Sims.”</p><p>“Don’t,” Jon growled.</p><p>“I care about you, Jon. I always have. You’re a real asshole sometimes, and sometimes I even thought I hated you. Most of the time I figured you hated me. But I always cared about you. I think I saw it before you did, even. The hunger. The way your eyes would do that thing while you were reading a statement. I’d come in and bring you tea, and before you’d at least stop to glare at me, but now it’s like I’m not even there. Like you’re in some kind of trance, and the statement is the only thing in the world.”</p><p>“Martin, why are you doing this?” Jon’s voice had that tone, that angry, insistent tone. Martin stuttered, his train of thought stopping in its tracks. Then the words started flowing out of his mouth unbidden.</p><p>“Because I love you, Jon. I love you. I love you in every goddamn way and it hurts. It hurts to see you like this, and I don’t care if you kill me for it, I am going to make it stop. I am going to make sure you’re okay, even if you’re a monster who has to feed on my fears just to stay alive I’m going to keep you safe.”</p><p>Jon stared at him, his eyes wide and faintly glowing. Martin gasped, his heart racing. He expected Jon to be angry, but he wasn’t. His face was serious, but calm, and his wide eyes were fixed on Martin. It was that look he got when he took statements. He was in Archivist mode.</p><p>“What do you mean when you say you love me?”</p><p>“Are you kidding? I mean I’m in love with you. I want to be with you, Jon. I want to take care of you. I want…” Martin trailed off. He hadn’t even been compelled that time, he just couldn’t help spilling his feelings for Jon. He still managed to stop himself before he said anything really embarrassing, but he could tell where his thoughts were going.</p><p>“Oh, <i>Martin</i>,” Jon said, his gaze piercing into Martin’s head. Martin tried not to think about those things in the back of his mind, but trying not to think about them just made him unable to stop thinking about them.</p><p>“Don’t look at that,” Martin muttered. He made a conscious effort to think about Jon, just Jon, fully clothed and definitely not bending him over that desk and fucking him senseless.</p><p>“I wish I wasn’t looking at it,” Jon grumbled. “But considering you can’t seem to think about anything else, I haven’t got a choice.”</p><p>“I-I can think about something else!” Martin concentrated hard. He leaned on Jon’s desk and pictured himself alone, in his room, the doors completely locked and no one around. No one except Jon, pinning him to his bed and wrecking him.</p><p>“It really seems like you can’t,” Jon said, shaking his head. “I guess you’ll be safe, at least. I don’t think the Eye has any interest in consuming your little fantasies about me.”</p><p>Martin <i>whined.</i></p><p>“Yes, I can see them,” Jon continued. “I’ve seen far more than I’d like to, really. Don’t think I enjoyed walking past your desk only to find you fantasizing about my cock inside you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Martin gasped. He gripped the desk tightly, trying to ignore the growing wetness between his legs. He certainly never thought he’d hear Jon say something like that, and he couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful the word ‘cock’ sounded on his lips.</p><p>“Oh, grow up,” Jon sighed. “Really? Cock? You’re going to turn into a blubbering mess just from hearing me say cock?”</p><p>“It’s not just that!” Martin exclaimed.</p><p>“Really? What is it? What is it that’s making you shudder like that?”</p><p>“I-I can’t stop thinking about you,” Martin whined. “I can’t stop thinking about… like this, but you’re pinning me down, and you keep asking me ‘Martin, what do you want?’ and I keep spilling all my fantasies to you, telling you all about how I want you to fuck my mouth and then my cunt and I want you to put your fingers in me, I want you to stretch me open until it hurts and I’m begging you to stop. And sometimes it’s not just you, it’s you and Tim or Elias and you’re both inside me and I’m so full I can’t move and you’re stroking my hair and telling me I’m doing so good, that I’m a good boy and I look so good and then you all finish and I’m wrecked and you tell me how beautiful I am, all exhausted and sweaty and covered in cum.”</p><p>“Jesus, Martin.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Martin whimpered. “And I know you’d never do that, it wouldn’t be appropriate and even if you weren’t my boss you don’t like that sort of thing, but I can’t stop thinking about it. I can’t stop.”</p><p>“Does this help?” Jon asked.</p><p>“Help?”</p><p>“Being able to tell me about your fantasies. Is it helping or hurting?”</p><p>“I mean, how do <i>you</i> feel? Isn’t it a bit… I don’t know, intrusive?”</p><p>“I’m the one compelling you. And to be honest, I think the Eye likes it. I’m actually feeling a bit better. And I certainly prefer this to hearing someone tell me about the Fears. As far as I can tell, your fantasies don’t involve any sort of existential horror or horrific violence.”</p><p>“No, nothing like that.”</p><p>“Do you want me to keep compelling you? Is that something you’d like?”</p><p>“Yes,” Martin gasped. “If you’re okay with it, of course.”</p><p>“Alright.” Jon took a deep breath, his eyes fading briefly before adopting their soft green glow once again. “How do I talk to you? When you’re… fantasizing about me?”</p><p>“Well, a lot of the time you’re compelling me. You’re asking me to tell you how good I feel, where I want you to touch me, what I want you to do to me. And you call me a good boy a lot, whenever I take your cock or your fingers you tell me how good I’m doing. And you call me pretty, you tell me how lovely my body is, how I’ve got a beautiful cunt and a pretty little cock and the whole time you’re touching me and telling me how good I feel.”</p><p>“Martin…” Jon sighed. “Martin, my beautiful boy…”</p><p>Martin whined. He grinded his hips against the desk and then looked up at Jon, ashamed.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Jon said. “You can even touch yourself, if you’d like.”</p><p>Martin reached down and palmed at himself through his pants. He tried not to look at Jon, even if he was giving him permission it still felt dirty.</p><p>“Do I ever use toys on you in your fantasies?” Jon asked. He still looked as calm and serious as ever.</p><p>“Oh, absolutely, all sorts,” Martin gasped. “Sometimes I think about you having me fuck myself with one while I suck you off. Or the other way around. I like thinking about you plugging me up afterwards, keeping your cum inside me. Sometimes I-I even think about you putting a toy inside me and having me keep it in while I’m working. I actually… oh, <i>fuck you</i> for making me tell you this. It was before you had your powers, so I doubt you ever found out, I was quite good at hiding it honestly, but I-I wore a vibrator in to work and imagined that it was you making me do it.”</p><p>“Naughty,” Jon said, shaking his head. It nearly pushed Martin over the edge. “Doubt Elias missed it, though.”</p><p>“I know, I knew I saw him giving me a look and I was thinking about it and he… he must have known.” Martin sighed. “Is it weird that I find that hot?”</p><p>“You really like that, don’t you? You like having someone read your mind, know about all your dirty fantasies.”</p><p>“Yes,” Martin whimpered. He rubbed at himself through his pants one last time, and felt the sudden force of his orgasm shoot through him. He shook and dropped to his knees, a long moan escaping his mouth.</p><p>“Fucking hell,” Jon sighed. “Didn’t think I’d be doing that today. Or ever.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Martin mumbled.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Jon replied. “And thanks for the… snack. I’m feeling much better now.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>